Toni y Chia
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: Historias cortitas sobre la vida de Antonio y Chiara junto a sus raros y pervertidos amigos SpainxFem!Romano, UKxFem!US, Gerita, entre otras parejas.
1. Primera Cita

_**Dis**_**_claimer_:**_** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya... Yo solo hago mis sueños realidad xD**_

_**Aclaración: cuando hablan en su idioma natal las palabras están escritas en cursiva.**_

* * *

Chiara Vargas miro la hora en su Sony Ericsson nuevo, eran las 12:25... ¡Pero hace un minuto eran 12:24! Definitivamente a ella la había cagado un dinosaurio, si, ella en su vida anterior debió haber sido un discípulo de Mussolini para tener esta suerte de mierda.

_ Chia, no te pongas nerviosa... Me pones nerviosa a mí_ le dijo Amelia en voz baja

_ ¿Y que queres que haga? Es la primera vez que nos vemos en persona_

_ _Liar__ Amelia garabateo algo en su cuaderno_ El también estudiaba aquí, así que de seguro lo hemos visto un par de veces_

_ ¿Le preguntaste a Arthur sobre el?_

_ _Yes. _Dijo que era un idiota_

_ _Chiuso__

Volvió a mirar la hora: 12:27. ¡El idiota que invento el uso horario podía irse bien a la _merda_! ¡Hoy es un día muy importante y el tiempo pasaba lentamente! ¿Y por qué hoy es un día importante? Hoy tendría una ''cita'' con el idiota que la ''acosaba por Facebook'': Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Bueno, no sabía si se consideraba acoso si ella esperaba que el se conectara, que charlaran hasta tarde, se dijeran cosas lindas y se mandaran SMS... Bueno, el punto era que el iba a recogerla a la salida del colegio.

_ ¡Chia! _It's time!_ _

_ ¿Eh?_ Chiara miro confundida a su alrededor

_ Te quedaste dormida_

_ ¿EEEEEEHHHHH? ¡AHORA DE SEGURO TENGO MAL ALIENTO! PORCA MISERIAAAA!_

_ ¡WAAAAAAAA! ¡AQUÍ TENGO GOMA DE MASCAR DE MENTE, POR FAVOR NO TE PONGAS VIOLENTA!_

_ ¡YO NO ME ESTOY PONIENDO VIOLENTA! ¿TU ME VES VIOLENTA?_

_ ¡CLARO QUE NO! _OF COURSE NOT! NOOOOOOO!_ _

Las dos amigas recogieron sus cosas y salieron corriendo del salon, fueron hasta la puerta de salida del establecimiento y la miraron como si fuera la puerta que las llevaba a Silent Hill. Chiara se metio un paquete entero de pastillas de menta en la boca mientras Amelia le echaba perfume por todo el cuerpo, se aliso su corto cabello y se paro frente a la gran puerta de madera.

_ _Contabilità classe cazzo ... cazzo porta_ _murmuro molesta

_ _The heroin will destroy you_ _la acompaño la rubia. Y así se tomaron de las manos y salieron del lugar.

Chiara miro hacia su derecha y allí estaba Antonio, apoyado contra un árbol mirando el cielo. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones de jean rotos, zapatillas negras, una remera blanca con el logo de Estopa y un abrigo de cuero gastado. Lo único que llevaba con el era la funda de una guitarra. Y ella usando el horrible uniforme del colegio, con una horrible mochila llena de pins, empezó a odiar profundamente a los escoceses.

Bajo la mirada, encontrándose con la de ella, le sonrío calladamente Amelia empujo a la italiana hacia el chico y salio corriendo gritando _''Matty!''. _Chiara suspiro y camino lentamente hacía el joven, pensando si era buena idea lo de la ''cita''.

_ ¡Chiaritaaa~!_

_ ¡Que no me llames así bastardo!_ le grito, golpeándolo en la cabeza con un grueso libro.

_ ¡Jaja! ¡Igual que en Facebook!_ exclamo contento, envolviéndola en un abrazo

_ ¡O-oye! ¡N-no m-me abraceess!_

_ ¿Por qué? Miles de veces te dije que quería abrazarte y ahora te tengo aquí..._

_ Es que... Hay mucha gente_ murmuro avergonzada, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del oji verde, notando de paso lo fuerte y duro que era.

_ ¡Entonces vayámonos!_ exclamo contento, rodeo sus hombros con un brazo y caminaron hacia el subterráneo.

Antonio no paro de hablar en todo el viaje, Chiara solo le respondía con simples ''si'', ''no'' y ''eres un bastardo''; pero eso parecía alegrarlo profundamente. Como el vagón en el que iban estaba lleno, el apretaba a la chica contra la pared ''para que no se cayera''. Ella lo llamo pervertido y lo golpeo pero no pudo evitar que el fuerte olor del perfume del oji verde la atontara y el sintió los pechos de la chica contra el suyo... Agradeció mentalmente que no le hubiera dado un sangrado nasal.

Bajaron en la estación que estaba conectada con el centro comercial charlando más tranquilos y tomados de la mano, detalle que no paso desapercibido para Chiara; quien ya estaba armando una película mental para Amelia, Arthur y Feli.

Fueron a un McDonalds y Antonio, para vergüenza de Chiara, pago todo. Ella le discutió diciendo que no era una ''maldita mantenida'' pero el la hizo callar explicándole que quería agasajarla. Se sentaron en un rincón apartado y empezaron a devorar su almuerzo como bestias, pero se detuvieron abruptamente, mirándose a los ojos.

Chiara recordó las pastillas de menta, ¡ahora tendría aliento de hamburguesa!

Antonio recordó el perfume bucal que le puso Francis, ¡tanta tortura para terminar con aliento de hamburguesa!

_Jodidas hamburguesas _pensaron ambos. ¿Cual era la mejor solución para esto? Seguir comiendo, total, estaban muertos de hambre.

_ ¿Quieres un helado Chia?_ le pregunto Antonio cuando terminaron de comer_ ¡Yo invito!_

_ Eh... _Si, come no__ acepto Chiara sonrojándose le avergonzaba que el le pagara todo. No estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de trato.

Antonio fue corriendo hasta la caja, regresó a los pocos minutos con dos helados.

_ De vainilla con salsa de chocolate. _El teu favorit_ __  
_

Chiara le agradeció, sonrojándose más que antes. Se le vino a la mente un par de conversaciones que habían tenido en Facebook en las que el le escribía en catalán, la chica se había imaginado muchas veces como hablaría Antonio en catalán...

_ _Passa alguna cosa bella?__ le pregunto Antonio, sentándose junto a ella.

_ No me hables así_ le pidió en voz baja

_ _Per qué?_ _el oji verde río y se revolvió el cabello

_ Me pones nerviosa bastardo_ Mierda, ¿por qué carajo le había dicho aquello?

_ Jeje, todo de tí me pone nervioso Chiara_ admitio el moreno, abrio la funda de su guitarra y saco una pequeña margarita_ _Per tu_ _

_ _Grazie_ _Antonio le puso la flor en el cabello

_ _Tu cabello es muy suave_ _el chico se acerco su rostro al de ella_ _Tu eres suave..._ _

__ Antonio..._ _

* * *

_¡Cha cha chan~! ¡Y ahí se los dejo porque es medianoche y a las 8 tengo que ir a anotarme en la facultad~! _

_Pero va a haber conti, no soy tan mala xD Es una especie de continuación de mi historia cortita ''Frustrada'', la escribí en un día que estaba de mal humor y nada, me quede con ganas de más._

_¿Vieron las protestas en Grecia? Yo no me lo imagino a Heracles con las cacerolas haciendo quilombo con sus gatos... Seria re crack jeje_

_Bueno, si quieren que siga, colaboren conmigo leyendo esto~ Los quiero, gracias por leer!_


	2. ¡No me molesta!

_**Dis**_**_claimer_:**_** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya ;)**_

* * *

__ Sorella~!_ _

_ ¿Qué mierda? ¡ Quítate de encima Felicianooo!_

Y así fue recibida nuestra joven amiga en su casa después de su cita con Antonio: un gran abrazo de oso de su hermano menor Feliciano, que parecía que estaba llorando.

_ ¿Que pasa Feli? ¿Por qué lloras?_

_ _Ve~ _Tenemos que hablar... Seriamente_

_ ¿Seriamente?_

Chiara no pudo evitar asustarse. Su hermano era la persona menos seria de todo el puto mundo, ¿y ahora quería hablar ''seriamente''? Dejo que Feli la llevara hacia la cocina, se sentaron en la mesa uno en frente del otro; Feli tomo las manos de su hermana y abrió sus ojos, mostrando sus orbes marrones.

_ _Sorella, _¿tu me odias?_

_ ¿Eh? N-no... ¡Claro que no! ¡Por supuesto que no!_ contesto la chica, riendo histericamente

_ ¿Y me odiarías si te digo que salgo con un chico?_

_ Te diría que lo sospeche desde un principio_

_ ¿Entonces no me odias por enamorarme de un hombre?_

_ El amor no tiene genero ni edad, maldición_

_ _Grazie sorella! Ti amo!_ _Feli hizo amago de lanzarse sobre su hermana, pero ella le grito que tiraría la mesa_ Lo siento, jeje. ¿Quieres que te cuente sobre el?_

_ Si, si_ asintió Chiara sin prestar demasiada atención, rememorando su cita con Antonio.

Lo único que entendió es que el sujeto en cuestión era alto, muy musculoso, inteligente, que le gustaban mucho los perros, que nació en Alemania... Y ahí el cerebro de la oji verde hizo ''click'', deteniéndose en la palabra ''Alemania''

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ grito furiosa_ ¡NO PUEDES SALIR CON EL!_

_ _VEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~! _¿POR QUÉ NO?_ lloriqueo su hermano

_ ¿Y SI ES IGUAL QUE EL PATATERO QUE VIVE AQUÍ JUNTO?_

_ ¡PERO ES EL HERMANO MENOR DEL PATATERO QUE VIVE AQUÍ JUNTO!_

_ ¿Eh?_ en la inocente cabeza de la mayor apareció el vecino, Gilbert Beilschmidt, con un chico idéntico a el; solo que más alto y robusto_ Me niego, no lo voy a aceptar_

_ ¿No lo aceptas porque es hombre?_ le pregunto Feli bajando la cabeza

_ ¡No me molesta que sea hombre!_ exclamo Chiara furiosa_ ¡Me molesta que sea alemán!_

_ ¡Pero dijiste que el amor...!_

_ Dije que el amor no tiene genero ni edad, no hable nunca de la nacionalidad_

_ ¡Que mala eres hermanita!_

Chiara salio de la cocina, ignorando a su hermano, y fue hasta la habitación que compartía con el; alegrandose de ver que estaban solos en casa. Se tiro a su lecho, disfrutando la suavidad de su desordenada cama. Feli asomo timidamente su cabeza por la puerta.

_ Por cierto hermanita, ¿como estuvo tu cita con Antonio?_ le pregunto_ ¿Se besaron? _Ve~_ _

_ Pues..._ la chica miro el techo azul de la habitación_ Lo que paso fue..._

* * *

**Flash... **

_ _Tu cabello es muy suave_ _el chico acerco su rostro al de ella_ _Tu eres suave...__

__ Antonio..._ _

Los dos pares de ojos verdes se encontraron, los orbes oscuros de Chiara y los claros de Antonio; el rodeo su cuello con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Y cuando sus labios estaban por encontrarse, un fuerte ruido los sobresalto.

_ ¡Lo siento!_ a un joven encargado de la limpieza se le había caído la escoba_ ¡Lamento haberlos interrumpido!_ Antonio lo fulmino con la mirada_ Igualmente iba a preguntarle a esta hermosa señorita si tu eras su novio, pero por lo que estoy viendo..._

**... back**

* * *

_ Y entonces Antonio golpeo al imbécil como no podían tranquilizarlo nos regalaron vales para comer gratis durante un año_

_ ¡Genial!_ exclamo Feli alegremente_ Pero es una lastima que no haya pasado nada

_ ¡Yo no beso en las primeras citas maldición!_ le grito su hermana

_ ¿Y en la segunda?_

_ Cállate_

...

En la noche, Chiara se conecto a Facebook desde su celular y casi salta de alegría cuando vio que Antonio estaba en línea. La ponía nerviosa hablar sobre lo de su ''no beso'' pero su felicidad no hizo más que aumentar cuando vio el estado del chico.

_Una hermosa tarde con la flor más bella de Roma. _¡Y tenía 30 ''me gusta''!

Arriba del estado había un vídeo de YouTube de la canción ''Lentamente'' de Studio 3. ¡A ella le encantaba esa canción! Y estaba dedicada a esa bella flor.

_Obviamente es para tí Chiarita~ _le escribió Antonio en un mensaje

_Grazie, bastardo_ le contesto ella, decidiendo que la próxima que lo viera; le iba a dar el mejor beso de su vida al jodido bastardo.

Lastima que ahora tuviera otra cosa de que ocuparse.

_Estado de Feliciano Vargas: Te amo Ludy~! Por siempre y para siempre! _

_ ¡FELICIANOOOOO!_

_ _VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!__

__ _¿ASÍ QUE SE LLAMA LUDY? _PATATERO DI MERDAAAAA!_ _

* * *

_Como hoy salgo de excursión, no tengo que ir al cole~ Voy a tratar de actualizar la Friki, pero ando sin inspiración para chistes malos xDDD_

_Espero que les guste, gracias por leer!_

_3er cap: Turcofobia _


	3. Turcofobia

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya!**_

* * *

Este era uno de esos días en los que Chiara quería matarse. En parte era bueno, había salido temprano del colegio, pero su celular se había quedado sin saldo y sus auriculares se habían roto. _Porca miseria! _Encima tenía que ir sola a casa porque Amelia no había ido a clases (se había escapado con Arthur), a la italiana le sorprendía la falta de responsabilidad del ''señorito inglés'' aunque sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo para verse y los jueves en el colegio no hacían nada de nada.

**Te extraño pimpollito, te veo en la heladería de la esquinaaa Fusoso~! **

_ Bastardo..._ murmuro Chiara sonriendo. Su ultimo centavo se lo había gastado en un mensaje para Antonio, ya pasaron de la fase ''solo hablamos por Face y salimos de vez en cuando'' a ''nos mandamos SMS hasta en la ducha'', y este le contesto que inmediatamente iba a buscarla para ''fusososear por ahí''. Estaba tan distraída pensando en el chico, que no miro por donde iba y choco con una persona.

_ ¡Lo siento, no te...! ¿Chiara? ¿Eres Chiara Vargas?_

_ ¿Y a ti que te importa... Sadik?_

_ ¡El mismo! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte Vargas!_ la saludo el joven, palmeandole fuertemente la espalda.

Chiara no pudo evitar estremecerse. Ese chico (nacido en Turquía) vivía molestándola, desde que usaba chupete estaba ahí para hacerle alguna broma de mal gusto; pero por alguna extraña razón le temía a Feli. ¿Y quien carajos le temia a Feli? Jodido subnormal. El se había egresado un año antes de la generación de Antonio y Arthur, desde entonces no supo nada de el. ¿Justo ahora, que su vida había mejorado enormemente, tenía que encontrarselo?

_ Si, si, como sea. Nos vemos_ Chiara paso rápidamente junto a el, quien la detuvo agarrandole el brazo.

_ ¡Espera un momento!_ le pidió ella lo fulmino con la mirada_ ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo? Para recordar los viejos tiempos_

_ No. Que te den_ le contesto la italiana, tirando su brazo para soltarse de el

_ ¡No seas amargada! ¡Por favor Varguitas!_

_ ¡No me llames Varguitas! ¡Chigiiii!_

La chica le dio un cabezazo en el pecho e hizo amago de salir corriendo pero Sadik la volvió a agarrar y la empujo contra la pared, gimió debido al fuerte golpe y volvio a fulminar con la mirada al turco; que le sujeto las muñecas.

_ ¡ Suéltame maldito bastardo! _Figlio di puttana!__

_ Por favor Varguitas, solo es un cafecito y nada más_ murmuro Sadik acercando su rostro al de ella

_ No quiero..._ rezongo la chica, volteando la cara

_ ¿Por favor?_

_ Te dije que no..._

_ _Oye__ dijo otra voz_ _Ella te esta diciendo que no__

Antonio puso una mano en el hombro del turco y la apretó fuertemente, haciendo que él grite de dolor y soltara a Chiara; quien miraba asustada al español. Era la primera vez que veía esa expresión furiosa en su rostro, sus ojos en vez de transmitir alegría y calidez; ahora parecían quemar todo lo que miraban.

...

El departamento de Antonio era sumamente pequeño, solo había una cama de dos plazas junto a la ventana,un sofá negro,un baño, un pequeño balcón y una barra que rodeaba la cocina. Los únicos electrodomésticos que había eran una pequeña heladera, un televisor y un lavarropa en el angosto balcón. Le hubiera gustado conocer el lugar después de haber ido a una fiesta o algo así, pero no, tenía que conocerlo después de sujetar a Antonio para que dejara de golpear a Sadik. El jodido turco le debía una, sino ahora estaría tirado en una cama de hospital.

_ ¿Como conociste a ese sujeto?_ le pregunto el dueño de casa, tendiéndole un vaso con agua

_ Desde que estuve en el vientre de mi madre que ese idiota me molesta_ contesto la chica sin mirarlo_ Encima le tiene miedo a Feli, ¿puedes creerlo?_

_ Y yo conozco a Feli por ser amigo de Gilbert, es la persona más dulce que conozco_ Antonio se tiro en la cama y se tapo sus ojos con su brazo.

La italiana lo miro apenada. Nunca había visto al español tan furioso, ni siquiera cuando los habían interrumpido en su ''no beso''. Se dedico a observarlo de arriba a abajo y empezó a sentirse afortunada, muy pocas chicas tenían oportunidad de que un chico dulce y sexy se fijara en ellas; y ella lo tenía al ojiverde.

_ No quiero verte nunca más cerca de ese tipo_ le dijo Antonio, ella hizo amago de replicar_ Por favor déjame terminar. No me importa si te lo vuelves a cruzar por accidente, que el vaya a tu casa o que cosa rara. Pero si lo veo cerca de ti..._

_ Antonio_ empezó a hablar la chica

_ Chiara_ el español le tomo el brazo y la hizo acostarse en el suave colchón junto a el_ Eres una de las cosas más importantes que tengo, te anhelo desde que te vi en la secundaria... Hace tantos años..._

_ Yo... Yo..._

Chiara se acostó de costado y abrazo suavemente el pecho del chico, que le acaricio suavemente el cabello y le hizo señas para que continuara. ¿Como quería que hablara con el tan cerca de su persona?

_ Yo...No se que decir... No estoy preparada... _Bastardo... __

_ Chiara..._

Lo que ocurrió no podía llamarse ''beso''. Solamente apretaban sus labios, sin moverlos, solo tenían sus ojos cerrados y sentían la suave textura de los labios del otro. Se separaron lentamente, Chiara oculto su rostro en el pecho de Antonio y el oculto el suyo en el cabello de la chica.

_ Te quiero_ susurro Chiara_ Tal vez no me creas porque es muy pronto, pero..._

_ _T'estimo molt_ _la interrumpió Antonio_ Y ningún turco me alejara de tí_

* * *

_Les pido mil perdones! Ya tenía preparado el cap, pero la internet me funciono mal toda la jodida semana, maldición T.T_

_Todo es culpa de los turcos xDD Un cap medio fluff, pero espero que les haya gustado~_

_Siguiente cap: ''No me da risa, ¡ devuélveme a mi novia!'' Especial de Halloween!_


	4. Mi cuñado, el alemán I

_**Dis**_**_claimer_:**_** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya :p** _

* * *

Hoy Chiara estaba de buen humor, ¡ya se había inscrito en la universidad! Después de haberlo pensado mucho se había anotado para Historia, simplemente le salia del alma aprenderse ''un montón de fechas que a nadie le importaban'' y ''nombres de gente rara'' como le decía Amelia; quien se había inscrito en Arqueología.

Y lo mejor de todo es que iba a ver a Antonio, quien no tenía que ir a la universidad ni al trabajo y la había invitado a desayunar. Pagaba todo el por supuesto, lo que sea para ''agasajar'' a su Chiara.

_ ¿Qué quieres desayunar amor~?_ le pregunto alegremente

_ Um... Solo quiero un jugo de naranja_

_ ¿Y algún aperitivo para acompañar? ¿Un pastelito o un dulce? Pídele todo al jefe_

_ ¿Jefe? ¿De quien mierda eres el jefe?_

_ ¿No te lo dije? ¡Me ascendieron! ¡Ahora dirijo a los productores! ¡Osea que yo decido que produce la disquera!_

_ ¿En serio? Pues felicidades_ la chica le sonrió calidamente_ Bastardo. Quiero un pedazo de panettone_

El desayuno paso sin ningún inconveniente, Antonio hablaba y hablaba, Chiara se limitaba a comer y escucharle. El chico pago la cuenta y salieron a la fría calle, otra vez tomados de la mano, la italiana tuvo la ligera impresión que cada chica que pasaba junto a ellos la miraba mal y que los chicos le sonreían para luego huir despavoridos; ¿que mierda le pasaba a la gente?

_ Es que me tienen envidia porque voy por la vida con una chica linda_ le dijo Antonio cuando ella le pregunto.

_ Que idiota eres, bastardo_

Antonio simplemente le besó la coronilla y la abrazo.

_ ¿A donde me llevas?_

_ ¡A mi casa! ¡Hace mucho frío para estar afuera! ¡Y además Ludy y Feli estan allí!_

Chiara se tildo. ¡Por fin conocería al maldito bastardo patatero! Ya se las vería por ella por profanar la gay inocencia de su hermanito. Le devolvió el abrazo al moreno e inspiro profundamente su olor, Dios, ese perfume la volvía loca.

* * *

A Feliciano Vargas podía describírselo con una sola palabra: cobarde. Su hermana mayor siempre iba detrás de el para cuidarlo, aunque ella fuera más cobarde y torpe que el. Pero ellos ya habían crecido, el tiempo los había distanciado y Chiara ya no seguía a Feliciano. El tuvo que conseguirse otro protector.

_ Feliciano, estoy muy nervioso_

_ Tranquilo Lud, de seguro le caes bien a mi _sorella__

_ Por lo que me contaste de ella, lo dudo mucho..._

_ ¡Pero ella no solo odia a los alemanes! ¡También odia a los holandeses, a los ingleses, a los franceses y a los rusos!_

_ ¿No hay nada que le venga bien?_

_ Los belgas le caen bien ahora que los mencionas_

Ludwig Beilschmidt suspiro, pensando si su hermano mayor fue el causante del antigermanismo de su cuñada. El la había visto varias veces en los pasillos del edificio donde vivían sus familias, pero jamas habían hablado. El empezó a andar con Feliciano porque iban al mismo curso en el colegio y cuando se dio cuenta... No se lo pudo sacar de encima. Y así una cosa llevo a la otra.

_ ¡Chicos, ya llegamos! ¡Espero que no hayan hecho cochinadas en mi sillón!_

_ ¡Cállate bastardo! ¡No digas esas cosas!_

_ _Vee~_ _

Chiara aprovecho el abrazo de su hermano para fulminar con la mirada al alemán, quien no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento. ¡Toda una vida de entrenamiento militar para temerle a una chica! Se levanto del sillón mientras se arreglaba la corbata y camino hacia ellos.

_ Mucho gusto, me llamo Ludwig Beilschmidt_ se presento, tendiéndole la mano a la chica

_ Chiara Vargas_ la chica le apreto fuertemente la mano pero el rubio ni siquiera lo sintió.

_ Ludy, yo se que tu y Gilbo son más distintos que el blanco y el negro... Pero si no sueltas la mano de Chiara tendrás un problema muy grave_ le dijo Antonio a Ludwig, con una sonrisa inocente adornando su rostro. El aludido soltó a la chica_ ¡Gracias! ¡Ya empezaba a pensar que querías a los Vargas para ti solo!_ lo reto, abrazando a la italiana.

_ ¿Quién quiere pasta? _Vee~_ _pregunto Feli alegre, sin notar la sutil amenaza del español hacia su pareja

* * *

_No tengo palabras para disculparme T.T Con apagones y tormentas, Buenos Aires esta hecha mierda :s Así que adioss a mis capis de Halloween. _

_Mis hermanos no me dejan usar mucho la nueva computadora y no se como escribir en FF Movil (si es que se puede escribir) -.-'_

_Voy a tratar de actualizar pero estoy en epoca de pruebas ya que es mi ultima semana como estudiante de colegio secundarioooo! Siiiiiiiiiiii! Promoción 2012!_

_P.D: Sean buenitos y siganme en Twitter. Como no puedo escribir, twittear es mi nuevo pasatiempo. Soy Ro_Kirkland _

_Dedicado a MissWhok, my new tweet friend :D Y a ustedes, que esperan que actualicen la Friki._

_Gracias por leer!_


End file.
